


Capes

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Shopping, Superheroes, Team Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chip sees capes, Vida decides who gets what shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Saw a bunch of DC shirts with capes when I was getting ready to leave Walmart and had the passing thought that Chip would love them.

Capes:

“Capes!” Chip declares as he leaves them to run into the store. Vida gives Xander the look and with a sigh he follows Chip.

“These are girl’s shirts,” Xander points out.

“So?” 

“You can have one,” Vida decides as she catches up to them with a cart.

“But which one?” Chip contemplates.

“You're Robin,” Vida informs him, “I’ll take Wonder Woman, Xander will be Batman.”

“And those?” Xander asks she picks out two blue t-shirts.

“Maddie’s Supergirl and Nick’s Superman.”

“The Wonder Woman one doesn’t have a cape,” Chip protests.

“I don’t need a cape to be wonderful.” Vida smirks.


End file.
